


A3! Tumblr Shots

by JellyfishGhost



Series: Tumblr Shot Collection [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kabedon, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishGhost/pseuds/JellyfishGhost
Summary: All of the short stories/scenarios from Actor-Jelly [Tumblr]. Here for ease of finding, really.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Series: Tumblr Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914520
Kudos: 18





	A3! Tumblr Shots

The turning of a page made Juza flinch. The sound was almost completely silent in the buzz of the train, but the knowledge that you were reading his script and were expecting him to practice with you later was terrifying him for some reason. If there was one person he didn’t want judging him, it was you. Not only were you the president of the Theatre club and thus good at acting, you were also immensely important to him. Disappointing you was at this point his greatest fear.

“How are you planning on portraying this part, Juza-chan?” You suddenly asked, making him flinch again. He looked down at the script you were holding where you were pointing at a set of lines. The train jerked a bit, sending you against him a bit.

“I, I was going to do it with a bit more emotion than the rest of the lines.” You looked at him with a bit of skepticism. Was that a stutter you heard?

“Good, I thought so too. Though you should probably ask your troupe leader for a bit more direction. This seems like a moment that could be portrayed as both angry and sad, so you’ll need to coordinate it with the rest of your members.” Your rambling turned to background music very quickly after Juza started staring at your features more closely. He got fixated on your lips, which were moving incredibly fast but looked... tempting, and a bit too close for comfort. He could’ve easily pretended to be swayed by the train and kissed you.

Then the train jerked again and you were against the sliding doors, his hand by your head and lips very very close. You stared at each other for a long moment, which gave Juza’s brain time to catch up and for his cheeks to turn the brightest shade of red possible. He faltered a bit as you smirked, bringing your hands up to his shoulders.

“Juza-chan~” You called playfully.

“Hm?” Juza answered, only to choke on his own spit after you turned him around, now holding him in Kabedon. You laughed softly, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

“If you wanted to kiss me you could’ve just asked~” And with that, you brought your lips to his, and caused the template delinquent to short-circuit. Well, at least until you got off the train and he finally gathered all his fallen brain cells and held your hand all the way to your usual practice spot in the park.


End file.
